


Adonis: Story of Woes

by EliTheBean



Category: Rune Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliTheBean/pseuds/EliTheBean





	1. Chapter 1

“Adonis,” a soft voice said. 

Calming and sweet. A voice easy to fall in love with. Although, I suppose that’s the point. A succubus is meant to trick men into falling for them. Falling deeper than any love they’ve ever known. Something they can’t resist. Adilade was her name. Voxanin was his. Not that their names will matter much. They never meant anything to me at least.

I was born a pure blood incubus. Son of a succubus and incubus. Two parents who swore they loved each other. Swore they loved me. Love. Are we capable of love? I’d like to think so. I believed in it when I was younger, maybe I was just a foolish child.

“It’s an excellent name, dear,” His smiled, hand moving ever so softly over my head. 

Wrapped in cloth. Born in secret. My true identity not be known to others. I was held close to my mother’s breasts. Breasts used to bring men to their death. Yet, I found being close to her endearing. 

My mother and father lived together, acting as normals people in society. A perfect marriage. A perfect family. A perfect child. Expectations I was born into. Expectations I was never able to meet. Being an incubus isn’t as easy as one would think, in fact, it’s quite difficult. There are many things we’re meant to learn. Practices passed down from generations. From demons only breeding to keep the species alive. Not for love. Nor happiness. Just instinct. Instinct humans view to belong to monsters, but aren’t we nothing more than a mere animal? Just like them. 

My father, Voxanin, raised me to be strong. However, I fell short. I always seemed to. I wouldn’t walk near a human, fearful of what they would do if they found out. I watched them from a distance. Young boys playing in school yards, girls picking daisies. Why? What was so interesting about that? Kicking rubber? Killing nature? Why did humans enjoy this? I read books and studied. Day in and day out. The only times I traveled out of the estate was to go out of town with my parents.

Of course we couldn’t hunt in the town we resided in. People knew my family, we were one of the richest in town. They knew of the marriage, they knew of me. Who would want to come between a rich family and risk being caught? My parents weren’t too keen on bringing others into our home. Suspicion would fall on us quickly. We couldn’t risk that. So they hunted out of town. I would often accompany them. My father would have me watch his seduction tactics from afar. Couldn’t have a child, attached to his hip, ruining his meal. However, I didn’t have an interest in women. Only men. 

“Can I go with mother this time?” I asked him.

“No, Adonis,” He kept his eyes forward, not looking down at me. “Her seduction won’t work with women.”

I lowered my head. I knew then, I wouldn’t be able to live up to any of my parent’s standards for me. I had fallen short once again. Little did I know this would bring havoc on my life. On everything that I have ever known.   
 


	2. Chapter 2

I wouldn’t say my childhood was all bad. To keep a ‘perfect’ family image, we had to spend time together. However, due to my fear of humans, we never got to spend time in town events. We found ways around this, by taking me to special fairs. Fairs full of nothing but nonhumans. Monsters, some would call them. Not me. They’re not monsters, because they’re just like me. Beings born into different forms and shunned by human society. Feared. Hunted. Everything. We don’t belong, except with each other. 

These fairs were something special so to me. It was a place where I was finally able to socialize. A place where I belonged. Children ran around in their monster forms, not afraid of what a human might do. We were safe. We were happy. 

“What’s your name?” A small banshee wondered up to me.  
“Adonis,” I managed to stutter out to her.  
“Pretty name.”

I lowered my face, now more red than a rose. I was never good with compliments; this due to the fact I rarely got them. The small banshee reached out her hand to me, waiting for me to take it. I looked to my father, to which he gave an approving nod back. I took the hand of this young girl, and in return she held my hand tightly. Together we ran through the fair. Looking at all the vendors, we quickly lost track of time. We laughed at nothing, as kids do. Eventually, we ran into a group of older kids on accident.

“Sorry,” I whispered out softly.  
“Watch it kid,” a centaur leaned down to me, “Or else you’ll regret it.”

My coat was grabbed from behind, pulling me towards another one of the group, one I never saw the face of. I flailed around, trying to get myself out of the grip of this monster. However, my child sized efforts were meaningless. 

A hand wrapped around one of my horns, “So are these things as sensitive as they say?”  
“Maybe he’ll react if you rub them,” One voice laughed out.  
Tears began to fill my eyes, making it hard to see, “Stop! I don’t like this!”  
“Leave him alone,” A voice called out, strong yet soothing, “all of you.”  
I was dropped to the group and began to wipe my eye, the same voice speaks to me, “I’m Raibyn, let me help you up.”

I look up to this white haired elf. He wasn’t much older than me, but he seemed so mature. I took the hand that he held out to me, it was soft and gentle. He helped me to my feet, once standing I couldn’t help but to gaze into his eyes.

He let out a soft chuckle, “See something you’re fond of?”  
I felt my face flush as I looked away. His hand slid under my chin, moving my head upwards. I was staring into his eyes again. So blue. He gave a soft smile. A smile that melted my heart. I gave a soft smile back to him, still embarrassed from before. He then took my hand, lacing our fingers together. My heart was almost beating out of my chest, I couldn’t believe I had met this elf. He seemed so perfect, like a son my family would’ve wanted.

We spend the night with each other, I don’t think we ever stopped holding hands. This is what love is. I knew it, deep down, this was love. I told him about my family, where we lived, how we lived. Everything. He knew it all. He smiled through my stories, never letting his eyes wonder off of me. Raibyn. My first love.

I had wished that night would’ve never ended, but sadly our fingers had to unlock. We had to return home. Unknowing if we’d ever see each other again. But I had hope, for I was in love. Love that I had believed incubi wouldn’t feel. However, Raibyn proved me wrong that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Being home again, I feel into the same mundane routine. Mornings, I ate breakfast alone, then off to my tutor for school. We spend hours working until I eat lunch, alone. After lunch I go to my piano lessons. After piano lessons, cello lessons. Following that is dinner. Dinner we eat as a family, however, we don’t speak. Silence is common between us. I’m usually the last one eating, I was never known to eat fast. Once I’m finished, I’m free to do as I please.

I usually go to my room and read, but today I was hearing strange sounds outside. Peering from my window, I saw nothing. I feared a human had gotten onto our land. I ran to my father. 

“Father, I think there’s a human outside,” I said, very much scared.  
“That’s foolish,” he doesn’t even look up from his work, “There’s no possible way a human could get on the property. Now run along.”

With that I left his study, as nothing good comes from pestering him. I decided to go investigate, regardless of how scared I was. There was no one in the front yard. Not even a squirrel was present. Empty. So I walked to the garden outback. Cliché, I know. My family was desperate to have the life most envisioned of. 

Shaking, I wondered through the garden. Nothing. I let out a sigh of relief, perhaps I had only imagined it. I turned to head back, however, something grabbed hold of my wrist. I would’ve screamed, but I was too frightened, instead I froze with fear. Slowly looking back, I saw a familiar face. A warm face. Raibyn. 

“Hey, I decided to come visit you.” He said, a sweet smile on his face.  
My heart melted, and I was at a loss for words.  
“Come on,” he pulled me closer to him. “Let’s go have some fun in the town.”  
“No!” I shouted, immediately embarrassed of my cowardly nature.  
“Oh that’s right, you’re afraid of humans. Well, how about this, we take a walk together in the woods. No humans.”

My eyes lit up, I couldn’t say no to him. To that smile. So, hand in hand, we went to the forest. It was the beginning of autumn. The trees were only starting to change colors. The occasional crunching under our feet was the only thing that continued to pull me from my daydreams. Yet, I couldn’t tell. This moment with him didn’t feel real. Maybe I had fallen asleep at my desk again. 

The warmth around my hand felt all too real though. There was no way this could’ve been a dream, and that thought on its own had the ability to stop my heart. We walked for what I perceived as eternity, but couldn’t have been more than a few hours. For the first time in my life, the silence surrounding us was comforting. As we reached a clearing, he broke the silence for the first time.

“Let’s go sit,” he gave my hand a soft pull.

I followed him, of course. We sat in the center of the clearing, side by side. Raibyn lies down. Looking at me, he motioned for me to lay with him, and I did. There didn’t seem to be a way for me to refuse him. I was enthralled by him. Once lying on the ground, we stared up to the sky. I hadn’t even realized the sun had already begun to set.

“I should get home,” I sat up, worry in my voice.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll get you home safely,” he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back down to him. “So, let’s just lay here a little longer.”

Of course, I didn’t refuse. I was in his arms. So warm. So loved. How would anyone refuse this? We continued laying there until the sun was nearly gone. Then Raibyn walked me home, leading the way since I didn’t know it. Once at my back door we said our goodbyes.

“How will you get home in the dark?” I questioned him. My worries were most likely showing on my face, as well as in my tone.

“I know my way, don’t worry yourself over it.”

He placed a hand on my head, slightly tousling my hair before walking off. I went indoors; ready to head back to my room to reminisce. However, I was stopped on my way back to my room. Father.

“Where in God’s name were you?” His tone was sharp and displeased.  
“I went for a walk in the woods, and got lost,” I barely managed to get out in a whisper.  
“Next time you don’t leave without informing one of us.”

With that, he left me to myself. I couldn’t tell him I was with Raibyn. Tell him that I had told someone where we lived. The punishment would’ve been harsh. So, I went along to my room, keeping the secret of my afternoon with Raibyn to myself. A secret I cherished so much.


End file.
